Quotes From the VA Books
by DuskyGurl
Summary: Just some fave quotes/scenes from the VA books 'cept SK because I lost mah copy of it at school and didn't find it. xP Anyways, enjoy!


**FAVORITE VA QUOTES!**

"My name is Dimitri Belikov. I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess."~~_Dimitri Belikov, Vampire Academy_

"So tell me this: suppose you manage to kidnap her again and take her off the mall. While you're there, a Strigoi comes at you. What will you do?"  
"Depends on what store we're in."  
He looked at me.  
"Fine. I'll stab him with a silver stake."  
Dimitri sat up now, crossing his legs in one fluid motion. I still couldn't figure out how someone so tall could be so graceful. "Oh?" He raised his dark eyebrows. "Do you have a silver stake? Do you even know how to use one?"  
"Okay, I'll cut his head off."  
"Ignoring the fact you don't have a weapon to do that, how will you compensate for the fact that he may be a foot taller than you?"  
"Fine, then I'll set him on fire."  
"Again, with what?"  
"All right, I give up. You've already got the answer. You're just messing with me. I'm at the mall and I see a Strigoi. What do I do?"  
He looked at me and didn't blink. "You run." ~~_Dimitri Belikov and Rose Hathaway Vampire Academy_

"I swear to God, Christian, I'm going to break your neck after class."  
"Man, you really are unstable." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Christian Ozera Vampire Academy_

"Don't cut it," he said gruffly.  
Somehow, I remembered to talk again. "But no one'll see my tattoos if I don't."  
He moved towards the doorway, a small smile playing over his lips. "Wear it up." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Vampire Academy_

"You've got three thermal shirts and a hoodie," she informed me. "You've gone all boring on me."  
"Hey, I don't see you buying slutty tops."  
"I'm not the one who wears them."  
"Thanks alot."~~_Rose Hathaway and Lissa Dragomir Vampire Academy._

"I was taken down by a bench," I groaned.  
"What?"  
"I survived the whole day guarding Lissa, and you guys said I did a good job. Then, I get back here and meet my downfall in the form of a bench." Ugh. "Do you know how embarrassing it is? And all those guys saw, too."  
"It wasn't your fault," he said. "No one knew the bench was rotted."  
"Still. I should have just stuck to the sidewalk like a normal person. The other novices are going to give me shit when I get back."~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Vampire Academy_

"I want you to break the spell. Finish it up."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The spell you did on me and Dimitri."  
"That spell is done. It burned itself out."  
"No. I keep thinking about him. I keep wanting to..."  
"My dear, that was already there, long before I set that up." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Victor Dashkov Vampire Academy_

"The spell. Victor said you had to want me...to care about me...for it to work. Did you? Did you want me?"  
His words came out thickly. "Yes, Roza. I did want you. I still do. I wish...we could be together." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Vampire Academy_

"You know what would really help?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.  
"Hmm?"  
"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."  
Dimitri laughed. "Your worst class is history. yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."  
"Hey, gotta have material for my jokes, Comrade."  
Still smiling, he turned the radio dial. To a country station.  
"Hey! This isn't what I had in mind," I exclaimed.  
I could tell he was on the verge of laughing again. "Pick. It's one or the other."  
I sighed. "Go back to the 1980s stuff."  
He flipped the dial, and I crossed my arms over my chest as come vaguely European-sounding band sang about how video had killed the radio star. I wished someone would kill this radio. ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Frostbite_

"Belikov is a sick and evil man who should be thrown into a pit of rabid vipers for the great offense he committed against you this morning."  
"Thank you," I said primly. "Can vipers be rabid?"  
"I don't see why not. Everything can be. I think. Canadian geese might be worse than vipers, though."  
"Canadian geese are deadlier than vipers?"  
"You ever tried to feed those little bastards? They're vicious. You get thrown to vipers, you die quickly. But the geese? That'll go on for days. More suffering." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Mason Ashford Frostbite_

"Well, I see your manners haven't improved over the years."  
"Nice to see you too. I'm surprised you even recognized me. In fact, I didn't even think you _remembered _me, seeing as how you never bothered to let me know you were on campus."  
"I couldn't neglect my duty to come coddle you."  
"Coddle?"  
"I wouldn't expect you to understand. From what I hear, you don't know what 'duty' is."  
"I know exactly what it is. Better than most people."  
"Oh really? Where were you for the last two years?"  
"Where were you for the last five? Would you have known I was gone if someone hadn't told you?"  
"Don't turn this back on me I was away because I had to be. _You _were away so you could go shopping and stay up late." ~~_Janine and Rose Hathaway_

"I suppose that's fair." He drew in on the cigarette and let out the smoke. "Some women think it makes me look sexy."  
"I think you smoke them so you have something to do while thinking up your next witty line."  
He choked on the smoke, caught between inhaling and laughing. "Rose Hathaway, I can't wait to see you again. If you're this charming while tired and annoyed _and _this gorgeous while bruised and in ski clothes, you must be devastating at your peak."  
"If by 'devastating' you mean that you should fear for your life, then yeah. You're right. Good night, Adrian."  
"I'll see you soon."  
"Not likely. I told you, I'm not into older guys."  
"Sure, you aren't." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov Frostbite_

Light fingertips brushed my neck, and I jumped. I turned around and saw Adrian's green eyes and knowing smirk.  
"Don't do that."  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
"I'm lost."  
He peered at me. "Are you drunk?"  
"_No. _Of course not…but…I think I should sit down."  
"Well don't do it in here. Someone might get the wrong idea. Let's go somewhere quiet." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov Frostbite_

"You should take it."  
He flinched. "What?"  
"Tasha's offer. You should take her up on it. It's a really great chance."  
I remembered my mom's words about being ready for children. I wasn't. Maybe she hadn't been. But Tasha was. And I knew Dimitri was too. They got along really well. He could go be her guardian, have some kids with her…it would be a good deal for both of them."  
"I never expected to hear you say anything like that. Especially after—"  
"What a bitch I've been? Yeah. Well. Like I said, I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want us to hate each other. And…well…No matter how I feel about _us _…I want you to be happy." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Frostbite."_

"_It seems to me like you guys messed up. Why didn't you scope out the place and make sure it was clear of Strigoi in the first place? Seems like you could have saved yourself a lot of trouble."_  
Karma's a real bitch.  
"Children, children. This isn't how the game works You're breaking the rules." _Rose Hathaway, Mason Ashford, Mia Rinaldi, Eddie Castile, Strigoi Isaiah Frostbite_

"Stay back. Stay away from him."  
They kept coming.  
"Stay back!"  
"Rose," came a soft voice. "Drop the sword."  
"Get away from us."  
"Rose."  
The voice spoke again, a voice my soul would have known anywhere. Hesitantly, I let myself finally become aware of my surroundings, let the details sink in. I let my eyes focus on the features of the man standing there. Dimitri's brown eyes, gentle and firm, looked down on me." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Frostbite_

I steeled myself for the next response. I knew it was going to be one of the Zen life lessons. Something about inner strength and perseverance, about how the choices we made today were templates for the future or some other nonsense.  
Instead, he kissed me.  
Time stopped as he reached out and cupped my face between his hands. He brought his mouth down and brushed it across my lips. It was barely a kiss at first but soon increased, becoming heady and deep. When he finally pulled away, it was to kiss my forehead. He left his lips there for several seconds as his arms held me close.  
I wished the kiss could have gone on forever. Breaking the embrace, he ran a few fingers through my hair and down my cheek. He stepped back toward the door.  
"I'll see you later, Roza."  
"At our next practice? We _are _starting those up again, right? I mean, you still have things to teach me."  
Standing in the doorway, he looked over at me and smiled. "Yes. Lots of things." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Frostbite_

"Sorry, comrade. Borg and out-of-date music aren't part of any happy ending I've ever seen."  
He'd given me one of his rare, easy grins then, the kind that just slightly crinkled up the corners of his eyes. "Borscht, not borg. And I've seen your appetite. If you were hungry enough, you'd eat it."  
"So starvation's necessary for this fairy tale to work out?" There was nothing more I loved than teasing Dimitri. Well, aside from maybe kissing him. ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Blood Promise_

"We're going in that? Can it even make it that far?"  
Sydney gave me a shocked look. "Are you serious? Do you know what this is? It's a 1972 Citroen. These things are amazing. Do you have any idea how hard it would have been to get this into the country back in the Soviet days? I can't believe the guy actually sold it. He's clueless."  
"Will it run?"  
"Of course!" ~~_Rose Hathaway and Sydney Blood Promise_

"Do you realize you're bleeding to death?"  
He touched his cheek absentmindedly and seemed to notice the injury for the first time. "I wouldn't go quite that far. IT's nothing."  
"It's nothing until you get an infection!"  
"You know that's not likely."  
"Come _on."  
_After wetting a washcloth, I gently cleaned his face. He continued protesting at first but finally fell quiet. The bathroom was small and we were just a few inches from each other. I could smell hi clean intoxication scent and studied every detail of his face and strong body. MY heart raced in my chest, but we were supposed to be on good behavior, so I tried to appear cool and collected. He was eerily calm too, but when I brushed his hair back behind his ears to clean the rest of his face, he flinched. My fingertips touching his skin had sent shock waves through me, and he'd felt them too. He caught hold of my hand and pulled it away.  
"Enough," he said, voice husky. "I'm fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes. Thank you, Roza." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Blood Promise_

"Where am i?"  
"In Baia."  
Baia, Baia. Somewhere, in the back of my head, that name was familiar. All of a sudden, it clicked. Long, long ago, Dimitri had said it. He'd only ever mentioned his town's name once and, even though I'd tried, I had never been able to remember it. Sydney would never tell me the name. But no we were here. Dimitri's home.  
"Who are you?"  
"Olena. Olena Belikova." _Rose Hathaway and Olena Belikova Blood Promise_

"Roza. You forgot my first lesson: Don't hesitate."  
I just barely saw his fist striking out toward my head…and then I saw nothing at all. _~~Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Blood Promise_

"Why did you come here?" he asked at last.  
"Because you hit me on the head and dragged me here." I if was going to die, I was going in true Rose style. ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Blood Promise_

"Yup. I saw those books you told me about. The pretty ones—But I couldn't read them."  
"That's where I first got into American Westerns."  
"Man, I loved making fun of you over those."  
He chuckled. "Yes, between that, your stereotypes about Eastern European music, and the whole 'comrade' thing, you had plenty of material."  
I laughed too. "'Comrade' and the music were kind of out of line." I'd almost forgotten about my old nickname for him. It didn't fit anymore. "But you brought the cowboy thing on yourself, between the leather duster, and—"I stopped. I'd started to mention his duty to help those in need, but that was hardly the case anymore. He didn't notice my lapse.  
"And then you left them and came to Novosibirsk?"  
"Yeah. I came with those dhampirs I was hunting with…those other unpromised ones, I almost didn't, though. Your family wanted me to stay. I thought about doing it."  
Dimitri held the ring up to the light, face shadowed with thought. He sighed. "You probably should have."  
"They're good people"  
"They are," he said softly. "You might have been happy there." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Blood Promise_

"Stick," I said in Russian. "Stick. Where?"  
He stared at me in utter confusion and then asked in perfect English, "Why are you talking like that?"  
"Oh for God's sake. Where's the vault?" ~~_Rose Hathaway Blood Promise_

"Please don't tell me…" Oh, man. Why couldn't I have been an illegitimate half-royal like Robert Doru? Or even the mail man's daughter. "Please don't tell me Abe is my father…"  
She didn't have to tell me. It was all over her face, her expression dreamily recalling some other time and place—some time and place that had undoubtedly involved my conception. Ugh.  
"Oh God. I'm Zmey's daughter. Zmey junior. Zmeyette, even."  
That got her attention. She looked up at me. "What on earth are you talking about?"  
"Nothing." ~~_Janine and Rose Hathaway Blood Promise_

Stan's expression told me this ten-second goodbye was ten seconds too long. I gave Lissa a grin by way of thanks, and then she headed off to find our friends in the stands while I scurried off after Stan.  
"You're lucky you aren't one of the first ones," he growled. "People were even making bets on whether you'd show."  
"Really?" I asked cheerfully. "What kind of odds are there on that? Because I can still change my mind and put down my own bet. Make a little pocket money."~~_Rose Hathaway and Stan Alto Spirit Bound_

I allowed myself to pretend he was really there, only inches away as we spoke.  
"Don't worry, comrade. I can do this blindfolded. Hell, maybe I actually will. Do you have anything I could use? If you're nice to me, I'll even let you tie it on." Since the fantasy would have taken place after we'd slept together, there was a strong possibility that he would have helped me take off that blindfold—among other things. ~~_Rose Hathaway Spirit Bound_

"But I have a BLT coming!"  
"You'll get your lunch break in another couple hours like the rest of us."  
"Can I take it to go?"  
"If you can eat it before we get back." His voice was skeptical, seeing as the vault was pretty close. Clearly, he was underestimating my ability to consume food. _~~Rose Hathaway and Hans Spirit Bound_

"Come on! Isn't I lunchtime? You have to feed me. That's just beyond cruel. At least throw me some crumbs."  
"I did feed you. Or, well, you fed yourself when you inhaled that sandwich. You wanted your lunch break then. You got it. Now you keep working."  
"Can't I at least do something else? Paint buildings? Haul rocks?" ~~_Rose Hathaway and Hans Spirit Bound_

"Two years is a lot….You can live a lifetime in two years. And if you want us to keep being on the front lines—which most of us willingly do when we graduate—then you owe us those teo years." _~~Rose Hathaway Spirit Bound_

"That," I told Tatiana, "is the most fucked up law I have ever heard." ~~_Rose Hathaway Spirit Bound_

"I don't know. I'm only here because Ambrose talked me into it."  
"She didn't think your last reading was very good."  
"Hey! That's not exactly what I said." ~~_Rose Hathaway and Ambrose Spirit Bound_

"Don't you think that if God can supposedly forgive you, it's kind of egotistical for you not to forgive yourself?"  
"How long have you been waiting to use that line on me?"  
"Actually, it just came to me. Pretty good, huh? I bet you thought I wasn't paying attention."  
"You weren't. You never do. You were watching me."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
"It's irrelevant. I don't have to forgive myself even if God does. And I'm not sure He would." _~~Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov Spirit Bound_


End file.
